This invention relates to a video equipment device, an editing device and a portable editing device. More particularly, it relates to video editing device, an editing device and a portable editing device which can be easily transported to the field of news data collection so that, on news data collection by photographing the news scene (video/speech) using video, the operation of editing the image/speech recorded on a video tape on a video camera to produce a tape for broadcast can be carried out immediately on the site of the news data collection after the end of the news data collection.
Up to now, a video editing device is usually a stationary type large-sized device installed in an editing studio of a broadcasting station or in a broadcasting car, while there lacks up to now a portable video editing device that can be easily transported to the site of news data collection. Thus, if it is desired to do the video editing operation on the site of news data collection immediately after collecting the news data using a video camera, it is necessary for the broadcasting car to go to the site with the cameraman. However, if news data collection is to be made in a remote place to which the broadcasting car cannot go or in an overseas branch station not having the broadcasting car, the news cameraman has to bring or transmit the video tape to the station to edit the news image or speech recorded on the tape using the video editing device in the editing studio in a broadcasting station in order to perform the video editing operation for producing the tape to be sent on the air.
Meanwhile, it is no other than the news cameraman actually engaged in the data collection who is most acquainted with the contents of the news and the highly strung feeling of the site of news data collection. Therefore, it is most desirable for the news cameraman himself to do the video editing operation. On the other hand, the cameraman returning from the site of news data collection to the broadcasting station tends to forget the highly strung on-the-site feeling because of fatigue and time lapse and is frequently at a loss how to edit the news as a video program. If the video editing operation is to be done by the editor working on the editing studio, the video editing operation itself is time-consuming, while the vivid on-the-spot feeling cannot be reproduced faithfully. In any case, the method of video editing in the editing studio is time-consuming in preparing the tape for news broadcasting, which is not desirable from the viewpoint of news broadcasting for which prompt report is indispensable. Thus, a portable video editing device, that can be easily transported to the site of news data collection, has been strongly desired.
For meeting such market needs, a portable type video editing device 300 shown in FIG. 1 has been proposed. In this video editing device 30, a video tape recorder 302 is accommodated in a small-sized rectangular main body portion 301 of the editing device and an upstanding operating panel 303 arranged on the front end face of the main body portion 301 is formed with a cassette insertion opening 304 via which the tape cassette is introduced into the video tape recorder 302 for editing the tape in the tape cassette by operation of an editing operating portion 305 on the operating panel 303 having a number of operating keys and switches.
However, if the cassette inserting opening 304 is provided in the operating panel 303, the effective area of the editing operating portion 305 is limited by the large-sized cassette insertion opening 304 to limit the degree of freedom of arrangement of a large number of operating buttons and switches to render it difficult to reduce the size of the main body portion 301 of the editing device. In addition, the upstanding operating panel 303 presents difficulties in operating the editing operating portion 305 from the viewpoint of human engineering.
Although an opening/closure panel 306, that can be opened and closed in the up-and-down direction, may be formed in a lower portion below the cassette insertion opening 304 of the operating panel 303, the effective area of the editing operating portion 305 is further reduced thus inevitably increasing the size of the main body portion 301 of the editing device. Moreover, the mounting site needs to be selected since a foreign object present upon the front side of the opening/closure panel 306 renders it impossible to open or close the panel 306. This is inconvenient in doing the video editing operation on the site of news data collection in view of the demand for a prompt operation.
The present invention has been proposed for solving the above problems. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a video editing device, an editing device and a portable editing device which can be reduced significantly in size at the same time as high operatability is assured.
For accomplishing the above object, the present invention provides a video editing apparatus wherein a recording/reproducing unit is arranged in a lower portion of an operating panel, and wherein a spacing for mounting/dismounting a recording medium in the recording/reproducing unit is arranged outside the operating panel.
Preferably, the operating panel is of the openable/closable type; and the recording medium in the recording/reproducing unit can be mounted/dismounted on opening the operating panel.
Preferably, the operating panel is rotatable in the up-and-down direction about a rotational fulcrum point as the center of rotation; and a recording medium mounting/dismounting mechanism of the recording/reproducing unit is of the pop-up type in which the recording medium mounting/dismounting mechanism is uplifted and lowered in substantially the same direction as the operating panel.
Preferably, the operating panel is of the openable/closable type in which it can be collapsed on the top of the operating panel.
Preferably, the recording/reproducing unit is comprised of a playback-dedicated portion and a recording-dedicated portion.
Preferably, the recording/reproducing unit is comprised of a cassette video tape recorder.
Preferably, the video editing apparatus includes carrying means.
For accomplishing the above object, the present invention also provides a video editing apparatus including reproducing means for controlling playback of a camera-built-in type recording/reproducing apparatus and editing means for accepting the reproduced video data, editing the video data and recording the edited data on a recording medium.
Preferably, the video editing apparatus includes playback object switching means for switching a control object of the playback control means to the camera-built-in type recording/reproducing apparatus or to the video editing apparatus.
Preferably, the playback control means and the playback object switching means are arranged on an operating panel.
Preferably, the video data is set as data conforming to Serial Digital Interface (SDI).
Preferably, the video editing apparatus includes sole display means for alternately displaying video data sent from the camera-built-in type recording/reproducing apparatus and video data edited by the editing means.
For accomplishing the above object, the present invention also provides a editing apparatus including shuttle control means and resetting means for resetting the shuttle mode without varying the operating position of the shuttle control means.
Preferably, the video editing apparatus includes jog control means and resetting means for effecting transfer from the shuttle mode of the shuttle control means to the jog mode of the jog control means responsive to an operation of the jog control means.
Preferably, the editing apparatus includes means for determining an editing point based on the operation of the jog control means and for recording the editing point.
Preferably, the first operation of the jog control means is an operation for resetting the shuttle control means and the second and the following operations are the operations for determining the editing point.
Preferably, the jog control means has a jog mode by movement in a sole plane and a reset mode by pressing down in a direction perpendicular to the plane. There is provided detection means for detecting the pressing down of the jog control means.
Preferably, the editing apparatus includes a mode for determining the editing point every pressing-down operation of the jog control means and pre-setting means for switching the jog mode/shuttle mode every pressing-down operation.
For accomplishing the above object, the present invention also provides portable editing apparatus including a display unit, an operating panel, a recording/reproducing unit, a battery loading unit and a battery that can be mounted on or dismounted from the battery loading unit.
Preferably, the battery loading unit is constructed in common with the camera-built-in type recording/reproducing apparatus.
Preferably, the battery loading unit has a loading mechanism of the same structure as the battery loading/unloading mechanism of the camera-built-in type recording/reproducing apparatus.
Preferably, the display unit is constructed so as to be opened/closed, and the battery loading unit is arranged on an upper panel outside the opening/closing space of the display unit.